


Break Up And Motives

by Isaac_Not_Newton



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Hinata Hajime, Spoilers, Spoilers for chapter 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Not_Newton/pseuds/Isaac_Not_Newton
Summary: If only he had stopped him, Hajime wouldn't be suffering right now. At least, that's what he told himself, after all, stopping Komaeda would be nearly impossible and deep down, he knew it.





	Break Up And Motives

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is appreciated, but mainly, I hope you enjoy it.  
I really need to write a better summary  
If I made any mistakes, please tell me.

“I’m breaking up with you, Hinata-kun,” Nagito said while sitting on Hajime’s bed. Suddenly, without any other signs that something was going to happen. Hajime clearly remembers dropping whatever he had been holding and turning around to look at his boyfriend.

“What?” Hajime asked without any grace at all. His voice had come out all croaky and weird but he didn’t care. Had he done something for Komaeda to want to break up with him? He didn’t remember doing anything of the kind but maybe he had done it unconsciously.

“I’m breaking up with you, Hinata-kun,” Nagito repeated this time with more conviction than the last. That kind of hurt Hajime, he couldn’t really tell just by looking at Nagito what the reason was for him to want to break up with him or why he was suddenly way more confident in whatever he was saying.

“Why?” Hajime was very much aware that he was lacking his usual affinity but he couldn’t help it at the moment. This wasn’t something he could help, not now when Komaeda was telling him that they were breaking up. He watched as Nagito shrugged and he felt rage boil up in him.

“Sorry Hinata-kun, it’s just that I’ve finally realized that I’m not allowed to be close to someone like you. Even if you are a reserve course student, you still shine with hope brighter than everyone else so I cannot do this anymore,” Nagito got up from Hinata’s bed and wobbled toward the door. 

“Oh no, you’re not leaving after you’ve given me such a ridiculous excuse!” Hajime yelled and stepped forward to catch up with Nagito. It was too late, he watched as Nagito smiled at him again but this time there was a hint of sadness in his expression that made Hajime steel as the door closed in front of him.

“Goodbye, Hinata-kun,” he heard Nagito say from the other side of the door. Hajime frowned and quickly went to grab some clothes he could put on before he opened his door and went to search for Komaeda. His boyfriend, although technically ex-boyfriend was long gone by then.

“Nanami, have you seen Komaeda?” Hajime asked, out of breath as he finished searching the first island. Chiaki had just come back from another island and he wanted her help.

“No, I haven’t but I just came back from the second island so I’m pretty sure he wasn’t there,” Chiaki replied. He thanked the sleepy girl and decided that he would have to carry Chiaki back to her room or else she’d just fall asleep on the floor. After he had helped her, he ended up asking Akane to keep a lookout for Nagito, she was more than happy to help Hajime but for different reasons than Hinata.

His search was unfruitful, no matter where he searched, he couldn’t find him until Monomi came out of nowhere and asked him why Nagito was cooped up in his room doing something that Monomi couldn’t see. Hajime had thanked Monomi before she could even know why he was running to Nagito’s room. He banged on the door and for a second considered breaking the lock to Nagito’s room but reconsidered. No answers, he remembers staying next to that door for a long time, just knowing that his boyfriend was on the other side made him happy. By the time he woke up, it was dinner and he went to the restaurant. He ate and tried to act as normally as he could, talking to a very unconvinced Chiaki.

After he was done eating, he went back to his room. He had considered going to Nagito’s room and knocking again but he didn’t. He didn’t want Nagito to get annoyed at him after all, that wasn’t his goal. That night, he could barely manage to fall asleep, too worried about Nagito, worried about if something would happen to him, he was now even more worried about what Nagito would do. Something like this would definitely lead to a situation that Hajime didn’t like. When Monokuma’s usual message came in, he woke up tired, he felt like he had just fallen asleep 10 minutes ago and to be honest, it was very possible.

He got dressed and made his way to the restaurant, he felt a bit like he was dead inside. When he went inside, he could almost hear Nagito talking about his love for hope but when he actually looked around, Hajime realized that his boyfriend wasn’t there. He sat down and stared at his food. He didn’t feel like eating anything but something told him that he would have to if he wanted to get through the day.

While they were having a nice conversation, Nagito popped out of nowhere and smiled creepily at them. The explosion that followed suit definitely made Hajime doubt Nagito’s words but he was just happy that he got to see his boyfriend again. In the spur of the moment, he had talked to Nagito like he usually did but inside he was scared for the other boy. Then, Nagito had decided to reveal that there were more bombs somewhere on the island and that was enough. Hajime, with his lack of sleep, wanted to lash out at Nagito but Akane was already on the move, choking the other boy. 

He felt panicked, especially after he heard Nagito say to Akane that she should torture him. He didn’t like that, not one bit but something inside him always prevented him from reacting like he wanted to when he was with the others. He cringed at Nagito’s suggestions for method of torture. He couldn’t move and couldn’t breathe as Akane’s hands wrapped around Nagito’s pale neck. He let out a silent scream as he watched Nagito’s face turn red. When Chiaki slapped Akane, Hajime had fallen a bit, using a chair to lean on. He couldn’t believe himself, was he so bad that he wasn’t even able to go help out his own boyfriend when he was so close to death?

The bomb threat prevented Hajime from talking to his boyfriend. He really had wanted to stay close to the other boy and convince him that nothing would arise from his plan but he knew better. Nagito wasn’t going to allow him to foil his plan that easily, it wouldn’t be possible. He knew that Komaeda had probably already calculated the possibility that Hajime would show up and would do anything to keep him away. And anyway, he wasn’t even Nagito’s boyfriend anymore so he didn’t need to worry about him… Didn’t he?

He searched for that bomb like it would lead to Nagito, which it most likely would but he knew deep inside it that if they did find Nagito, something bad would’ve happened. When Fuyuhiko came to tell him that he had found the bombs, Hajime was relieved and half incredibly worried. He just couldn’t get Nagito out of his mind.

“Hinata-kun,” Nagito said to himself as he placed the lighter. He made sure that everything else was in order and got to his plan. It wouldn’t be long before the others would find the bomb and come to him. He made his movements quick as he grabbed the cord part of the spear. 

The video played in front of them, Hajime watching closely as the video played. He couldn’t take his eyes off the screen even if he tried to. He felt a sinking feeling in his guts as he watched the video. When they all rushed out and Akane couldn’t open the door for the first time, Hajime had been incredibly worried, both for Akane and his boyfriend who was most likely still inside the building.

“Hinata-kun, no, Hajime, I’m sorry,” Nagito thought as he could feel the thud of the Monokuma panels falling. He wondered about everything he hadn’t told Hajime, he wondered if he was making a mistake relying on his luck and most importantly, he hoped the traitor would be the right person. The lighter lit up some of the Monokuma merch and Nagito wished for everything to go to plan.

The door had burst open on Akane’s second attempt. After they had gotten the red bottles and threw them, he felt like his insides were being ground. He didn’t like it one bit, especially not when Monokuma told them that he had to take care of the smoke. 

He remembered exactly the moment he saw Nagito in that position. He remembered the tortured look he had held and remembered the tears he had quickly wiped away from his face as his body racked with a sob. He had told himself then and there that he would find Komaeda’s killer no matter what and make him pay but deep inside, he could already tell that it would be kind of pointless. Everything pointed at it being a suicide, the girder, the rope, the spear, the blank spot on Nagito’s hand.

“Hinata-kun,” Chiaki mumbled at him in a rare instance when they were practically alone in their corner. He was so out of it that he could barely register what Chiaki was telling him.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that,” Hajime said, he was shaking, he could feel it and he was reminded about their predicament as Chiaki looked at him. 

“I think it would be for the best if you tried to distract yourself a bit, for now, I know how much he meant to you. I don’t want you to put the rest of them in danger,” Chiaki nodded toward their other friends who were searching for clues. He could see just how much Kazuichi and Sonia were shaken up by the state the body was in.

He had nodded, at least he hoped he had. He recalled his actions, he had taken a deep breath and finally, he had gotten onto the investigation. When he had investigated Nagito’s body, he had seen something that wanted to make him throw up, Hope’s Peak Ring, It had slipped out of Nagito’s pocket, a gift that Hajime had given him. He looked around him, none of the others were watching him except Chiaki but he didn’t care as he took the ring with him. He needed it, a memento of the boy he had fallen in love with.

“A ring?” Chiaki asked and Hajime watched as her eyebrow shot up at the implication. Without thinking twice, she ripped off the tape and Hajime watched as her hand quickly went to pull up Nagito’s collar, hiding a mosquito bite. Had Hajime just called himself a mosquito?

“Woah! Chiaki!” Kazuichi shrieked as she made her observation on Nagito’s mouth. The rest of the investigation had passed in a blur. The thing that had mostly caught his attention was Nagito’s room where Hajime had passed countless nights sleeping alongside the other boy. He broke down then, as he bent down to grab the 2 items under the bed and caught a whiff of Nagito’s scent.

“Hajime,” Chiaki had come over to his side, slowly helping him up in a way only Chiaki could do. 

“Chiaki… It smells like him, what should I do? What should I do?” Hajime shrieked as he looked at the bed. He could almost seem himself cuddling Komaeda and hear his happy giggles from just 2 nights before. Why hadn’t he seen this coming? Why hadn’t he stopped Nagito before he had lost him?

Chiaki hadn’t answered and instead let him cry into her shoulder. It hurt so much, the pain of losing one of the persons that he loved and cared about it. When he had cooled down a bit, they had resumed investigating. The bottle of poison and the document swirled inside of his mind as they went to the last class trial.

And there? Hajime Hinata had lost 2 of his most important pillars of support. Nagito had left him abruptly, most likely wanting Hajime to hate him so that he wouldn’t mourn his boyfriend’s lost. Chiaki had also left him in the worst way possible, gently and with the utmost care. Two different endings for 2 people he loved incredibly much. He clutched the ring tighter in his hand as he thought of them. In the end, Hajime would keep living, if only for the sake of the 2 who had wanted him to live.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests or prompts you'd like for me to write, you can private message me on Instagram (isaac_not_newton3) or Tumblr (isaacnotnewton3). You can also reach me if you have any questions you'd like to ask me. Thank you for reading.
> 
> I haven't finished the entirety of Chapter 5, so sorry about that but can I just say, Nagito? Really? Seriously Nagito? Noooooo!
> 
> Also, does anyone know Witch's Heart, if you do, leave me a comment about it!


End file.
